


Killer ~ Damon salvatore love story

by ShuttUpHeather



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Death, F/M, Falling In Love, Happy, Slow Romance, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 16:36:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10700883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShuttUpHeather/pseuds/ShuttUpHeather
Summary: Amelia Kingsley, a sweatheart that has a secretshe moves into a new town call Mystic Falls.She fines friends love and enemies.And the supernatural world.i do not own the vampire diariesonly person i own. is all the newbies.Story is also on Wattpad





	1. Playlist

The Pretty Reckless~ Makes me wanna die.

Take me I'm alive  
Never was a girl with a wicked mind  
But everything looks better when the sun goes 

 

Eurythmics~Sweet Dreams

Sweet dreams are made of this  
Who am I to disagree?  
I travel the world and the seven seas  
Everybody's looking for something

 

Good Charlotte ~ My bloody Valentine's 

Oh, my love  
Please don't cry  
I'll wash my bloody hands and  
We'll start a new life

 

Good Charlotte ~ Once upon a time, The battle of life and death

�l�¶ �l�¶ �l�¶   
(Life Life Life)  
Ž€‚Ê Ž€‚Ê Ž€‚Ê   
(It dies It dies It dies)

�l�¶ �l�¶ �l�¶   
(Life Life Life)  
Ž€‚Ê Ž€‚Ê Ž€‚Ê (It dies It dies It dies)

�¶‚¹‚ÆŽ€�A�¶‚Ü‚ê‚Ä‚ÍŽ€‚Ê (That raise, death, being born, it dies)  
�¶‚¹‚ÆŽ€�A�¶‚Ü‚ê‚Ä‚ÍŽ€‚Ê (That raise, death, being born, it dies)

‹zŒŒ‹S‚Í‰i‰"‚É�¶‚«‚é-ñ'©‚³‚ê‚½   
(The vampire lives eternally, it was promised)

�¶‚¹‚ÆŽ€�A�¶‚Ü‚ê‚Ä‚ÍŽ€‚Ê (That raise, death, being born, it dies)  
�¶‚¹‚ÆŽ€�A�¶‚Ü‚ê‚Ä‚ÍŽ€‚Ê (That raise, death, being born, it dies)

‰i‰"‚ÌŽ€ (Eternal death)

�¶‚¹‚ÆŽ€�AŽ€‚Í"ü‚µ‚¢�A"ü‚µ‚¢ (That raise, death and death are beautiful, it is beautiful)

�¶‚¹‚ÆŽ€�AŽ€‚Í"ü‚µ‚¢�A"ü‚µ‚¢  
(That raise, death and death are beautiful, it is beautiful)

�¶‚¹‚ÆŽ€�AŽ€‚Í"ü‚µ‚¢�A"ü‚µ‚¢   
(That raise, death and death are beautiful, it is beautiful)

‹zŒŒ‹S�A‰i‰"‚É�A�¶‚«‚é�A"ü‚µ‚¢   
(The vampire, eternally, you live, it is beautiful)

 

Little Mix~ Love me like you

He might got the biggest car,  
Don't mean he can drive me wild or he can go for miles.

 

MGK & Camilla ~bad things

Am I out of my head?  
Am I out of my mind?  
If you only knew the bad things I like  
Don't think that I can explain it  
What can I say, it's complicated  
Don't matter what you say  
Don't matter what you do  
I only wanna do bad things to you  
So good, that you can't explain it  
What can I say, it's complicated

 

Pan!c at the disco~ miss. Jackson

Climbing out the back door, didn't leave a mark  
No one knows it's you, Miss Jackson  
Found another victim  
But no one's gonna find Miss Jackson, Jackson, Jackson

 

Tinashe~ company 

I don't need the lovin', nope  
So don't make this somethin'  
See, I'm nothin' like a girlfriend, no  
I'm not like someone I'm supposed to be  
And I just want some company, company  
And I just need some company, company


	2. 00.00

He was just using you Amelia.

He doesn't actually love you.

Leave him.

And come to me

~ Damon Salvatore


	3. 00.01

Amelia p.o.v.

Dear Diray,

Today is a fresh new start in life. I have just moved to a new town called mystic falls. It's beautiful and it has a lot of town history. I am nervous though. My first day of junior year is about to start in a few hours and i spent my free time unpacking, so i haven't been able to explore or met anyone for that matter. And what sucks is that school has already started for them. It's November but I feel like my life is about to change. And I hope it's for the better. Oh and dad sent me a letter from wherever he is now that he is sorry he left me amd mom but that he wishes us well. Splendid. Anyway, I have to go it's time to start the day. Wish me luck!  
~ xoxo Amelia.♡

I sighed softly closing my diary. Today was my first day of school. In a new town new life.   
See a few momths ago my dad filed for divorce with my mom saying that he fell out of love. Sowanting to get away from everything we packed up and moved here. 

"Amelia can you come downstairs breakfest is ready." My mom called to me and i smiled grabbing my bag and heading down stairs. "Comming" i yelled as i walked down the hallway and into the dinning room were my mother was sitting. 

" mmm toast and eggs. " i said sitting down and taking a sip out of my orange juice. "Glad you like it" my mother says. I nodded softly and we begin eatting. It was nice, i hardly ever hand anyone home so the fact that my mom was still here for breakfest made me feel good. 

"Listen honey, my new job starts today okay. So don't wait up for dinner." My mom begins and i nodded my head again. "I know Ma. Just don't over do it" i say as i loom at the time. 

"Oh shoot I'm going to be late. I say as i get up and grabbed my stuff and kissing my mom on her forehead. " bye mom lobe you have fun" i yelled as i dashed outside and into my car.

I got inside and started heading to school. I was so nervos and excited. I really hope i am able to make friends. Knowing a towm like this everyone knows everyone. And I'm the little outsider. 

Once i pulled up to the parking lot, i could already see people looking at my car. I killed the ingine and gathered all my stuff. Taking a deeo breath I exit out my car. Pulling my things closer i closed the door and locked and made my way to the front office. 

I kept getting stared at, wich is understandable thinking that I'm the new girl and everything. I got to the office and told them my name and they gave me everything that i needed for the school year. 

I thanked them and left. Going straight to my locker. I struggled a bit opening my locker but i finially did it. 

" Hi there" a vocie called out. I turned my head and see three girls standing in front of me.  
" hello" i said smiling at them and closing my locker. 

"I'm Caroline Forbes, and this is Bonnie Bennett and Elena Gilbert. We figured we come and say hi and to welcome you into our school and town" Coroline says I smiled at all of them. 

" well Hello Coroline, Bonnie and Elena. I'm Amilea Kingsely. And thank you for the welcoming." I say. "So Amilea what classesdo you have?" Bonnie asked. 

"Of you know, just the basic stuff. I think i have history first. " i say as i pull out my schedule just to have it ripped away by Caroline who looked through it instead and having the other too lean over to take a look too.

"Perfect" Caroline says handing my schedule backed to me. "You have every class with atlest one of us" she says. I smiled " awesome" i replied. 

the girls grabbed my hand and lend me to the history class, just as the bell rang. I went and sat behind Elena. A very handsome man came in and kissed Elena on the firehead before taking a seat right next to me. 

"I don't believe we met. Im Stefan Salvatore." The man now name Stefan says. "Amelia Kingsely." I say back before the teacher hushes all of us and starts roll. 

When he got to my name amd rolled his eyes. " great a new student" he says " Are you are smartass like Salvatore " he questioned. " define smartass" i say. He groand and mumbledsomething before moving on. Geez this guy was a dick. 

" after having to deal with this dreadful teacher. I was glad to move on with that class and into my other studdies. Lunch came around and Elena asked me to join there table for lunch. I happily accepted. 

"So Amelia, what made your family want to live in this town?" Caroline asked. I sighed softly playing with my salad. " um my dad divorce my mom, so she decided we pack up everything qnd leave. Start fresh. And she found this olace and fell in libe and now here i am. Going to school and everything. " i replied. 

" i knowwhat your going through. Same thing happen to me, only i lived here my whole life" Bonnie says. I smiled softly at her and continued eatting as the girls and the guys who i learned were Matt and Tyler. And Elena brother Jermey is around here somewhere. 

I the day went by the invited me to go to the grill but i declined. I was really tired and they understood. So after school we all exchanged numbers and said goodbye. 

When i got home i sighed throughing my keys to the side and taking off my shoes at the front door. 

Knowing that i was home alone i wentand rummage through the fridge to look for a snack. Once i got it i went uo stairs to shower and write in my dairy. Before falling asleep doing my homework. 

{1031 words  
Chapter 1 done. This is taking place in season one just before shit happens. I don't know how well I'm gonna follow it. I'm just doing my own thang.   
Thank you }


	4. 00.02

Dear Diary, 

Well I did it. I have gotten through the first day of school and i think i habe made some friends already. I can just till that everything will be getring better. Actually one of my new friends, Elena invited me over for a sleepover. So we can all get to know me and me to know them better. Anyways i have to go school awaits.  
~xoxo Amelia 

I closed my diary and hid it away. Mom was out ready for her job so i gathered my stuff and grabbed a muffin and headed off to school. Now that i actually knew someone i wasn't all that worried anymore. 

I got to the school and parked. Grabbing my stuff and getting out.  Shutting and locking my car,  i here my name get called and see Bonnie Elena and Caroline standing there waving at me. I smile and wave back. 

"Hey Amelia" i three girls called as i walked up to them and seeing Stefan walk up behind Elena and out his arm around her. "Hey guys, what's up?" I asked, looking at all of them.

"Well I was just telling the girls and i guess now you and Stefan about the party i am throwing tonight in Mystic Grill." Caroline says happily. "Oh how cool who's all going?" I asked. 

"Everyone in school and in town, that includes you Amelia " Caroline says. "Tonight? Yeah i think I'm gonna pass on that guys" i say " aw come on please go, it'll be a lot of fun and you can met new people. " Caroline says grabbing my hands and begs me and a craved.

"Okay fine! But if i don't enjoy myself I'm leaving." I say. Caroline squeals and hugs me thanking me a million times. And i just laughed. The bell rings and we all headed off to class. 

I guess last night some strange animal came and killed our history teacher.  So now we were getting a sub for the time being. So of course no one was paying an attention. 

Lunch came and i met up with everybody. "So Amelia you need to be over at Elenas by 7 okay" Caroline says flicking her long blonde hair back. I nodded "sure thing Elena text your address later?" I questioned. 

"Sure thing" Elena says before her and Stefan go off together.   
I turned back qnd started talking to the other two, until Matt came over and started talking with Caroline. Which made me say goodbye and walk away. 

After school was over, I was about to get in my car when Elena stopped me. "Hey sorry i was wondering if you can come with me to Stefan house. He just been acting werid and just left right before lunch endded so could you please come with me" Elena asked giving a little  pouty look trying to look like a puppy.  I laughed and rolled my eyes. "Get in girl" i say shaking my head as she cheers and jumos into the passager seat.

"Where to?" I asked as i oulled iut of the driveway qnd had Elena give me directions on how to get to her boyfriend house. "So what exactly happened?" I asked and i herd Elena sighed. 

"I don't know what's going on. I'mnot even sure if we are really still together to be honest." She says. I nodded and start driving uo the drive way to the Salvatore household. 

Wow let me tell you that house could fit both my old and my new house together and still have room for another. "Dang Stefan loaded" i say as i put my car on park and get out Elena following me. I had her lead me to the door and she walks right on in like she owned the place.

"Stefan" Elena called looking around the house until we see a pretty blonde girl in a tower walking out. "Oh hello" she says startled.  "Um who are you ?" Elena asked confused. " I'm Lexi  now who are you two"? She asked back

"I'm Elena and this is Amelia, we're looking for Stefan " she says. "Well he's upstairs in the shower..." lexi trailed off looking at us. Elena grqbs my hand and shakes her head saying never mind before she's dragging me off and out of the house.

" well then. That was awkward. " i say softly as i start up the car and went to deop Elena off bit she asked me to stay and help her get ready for tonight so i agreed. 

I help Elena get ready makong small talk as i know she's going through a lot right now. I curled my already curly hair just to make it hqve more volume and borrowed one of Elenas outfits.

By 7 we left and headed to Caroline party. I was a little nervous. I haven't been to a party in so long, but it'll be okay as long as i don't drink. 

We get in and Elena ditches me to go talk to someone so i went inti the bathroom were i see Caroline and she has bite marks and bruises all over her.

"Oh my god Caroline whqt happened? Who did this to you?" I asked shocked and gine uo to her checking her out, but she oulled away from me. "Nothing Amelia don't worry aboutit. " she says before running off.

Shakend up i leavethe bathroom and go outside to get some air. I was doing fine until someone pushed me against the wall and a hand over my mouth before i could scream. 

Seeing my attacker had black looking hair and blue eyes. He looked into my eyes and i see his eyes doing some werid thing with them. "I want you to go up to an officer and say that a women woth bkonde hair attacked you tonight" he says before removing his hand.

I looked at hom confused. "What do you mean?" I asked confused. I man also looks confused. "You know what forget it. Havea nice night he says pulling away then leaving into the ally. Freaked out i jumped into my car and left. 

I got home and replayed everything that has happenedin the kast 24 hours and how werid everyone in this town is. Freaked out i texted Elena letting her know what happened and that i left.  I then went into my bedroom to takea long hot bubble bath, hoping that it'll keep my mind from wondering to what happen earlier. 

Strange things were going to happen. And i don't know how i feel about it. At all.

{ 1100 words. }


End file.
